Found You in the Next Life
by The 15th Member
Summary: Roxas has been having strange dreams. What happens when he learns the dreams are forgotten memories?
1. Questions

_Wisps of smoke and fire envelop my skin, lick at every crevice._

_The burns will hurt later but I can't feel anything other than your touch._

_Your name echoes in my head like a song._

_Axel. Axel. Axel…_

Roxas sat up in bed, gasping, clutching at the burn marks that must surely be present. He ran a clammy hand through his hair, listening to the annoying birds outside his window. "Shut up," he mumbled with no conviction.

Another dream of the stupid redhead with the too-tight leather pants. Roxas shook his head slowly. Always screaming his name by the end of the dream, but never remembering it when he awoke with a yell.

He scooted over to the edge of the bed and slid on some jeans. As he buttoned them, another "memory" burned its way into his consciousness.

_Your fingers stumble as you undo the button with haste. "Ahhh—"_

He shook his head with fervor, willing it all to go away. Finally gathering the energy to get off the bed, he made his way over to his dresser. Pulled on a white button up shirt.

_Buttons flying everywhere, we can't get the clothes off fast enough—_

Roxas let out an angry cry, throwing down the comb in his hand. What was the use?

Finally making it out of the room without much more incident, he slammed his door shut. In his haste he forgot to lock the door behind him. Naminé was waiting outside, a small clutch in her hands. Roxas examined every inch of her porcelain skin, the ruffles in her black dress. Each strand of perfect blonde hair.

"What?" She asked, not quite annoyed, but amused.

"You look beautiful," Roxas said, swallowing the lump in his throat. _ I just got done with a dream where I did questionable things with a man, and now I'm going out with my girlfriend. Does this make me bisexual?_

"Thanks. You look pretty spiffy yourself," she murmured, running a hand over his cheek. She placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Are you ready?" He nodded and took her hand. They made their way over to the elevator.

The doors opened. The shaft was devoid of any life if you didn't look closely, but Roxas noticed a man standing in the very back corner of the elevator. His black trousers hung loosely at the hip, overlapped by a white button-up not so different from Roxas's. His red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

Naminé choked, a cry—of what? Roxas wondered—forcing its way out of her throat. The man cleared his throat, and Roxas finally looked at his face.

"_Look at me," he gasped. I looked into his piercing green eyes and went over the edge, my eyes nearly rolling back into my head—_

"_**You,**_" Roxas spluttered.


	2. Don't you know who I think I am?

"Axel!" Naminé exploded. Roxas watched in shock as she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where've you been? It's taken you quite long enough to come back! I can't believe you're here!" She beamed up at him. He winked at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said. His voice was pleasantly deep and mesmerizing—and undoubtedly familiar. "Hello, Roxas."

Roxas's back stiffened. His mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. "Hello," he managed to whisper.

The elevator dinged, letting them know they'd arrived at the bottom floor.

"You know him?" Roxas directed towards Naminé, who had now pulled herself away from Axel sheepishly.

"Yeah. He's an…old friend. You knew him too…do you remember?"

"_See you, Axel." The trails of memories were already taking me away. I was finally evanescing, thanks to Naminé. Sora was finally going to wake up. Right?_

"_See ya, partner." Axel's eyes were wet, and very, very sad. He refused to make eye contact with me. And then with a jerk in my core, I was gone._

_A teardrop hit the ground…_

"You were the only one I liked," Axel muttered. He pushed himself off the elevator wall and took two long strides to Roxas. "You look so… tired." He brushed his thumb under Roxas's right eye. Roxas shuddered.

"The dreams, the—the longings," he pushed out, blushing, "that was all you?"

"So you've been having them too? Guess we've been pretty anxious to find eachother again."

It all came back to Roxas with a crash. He staggered forward, crushing his lips against Axel's with a passion he never thought he could muster. Axel's fervor met Roxas's eagerly. Naminé smiled as if this was something normal for her—which it was.

"Axel," Roxas gasped. He slumped against the elevator wall, cradling his head in his hands. Tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Got it memorized?" Axel grinned. "Found you in the next life…"


	3. Prelude

"How could I have forgotten everything?" Roxas moaned.

"That would be my fault," Naminé whispered.

Axel looked down at his shoes. Roxas frowned. "What?"

"I… I modified your memory. It was for your own good, I knew how much you loved Axel and I didn't want it to hurt you while…while you were waiting. Until he came, I didn't want the memories to be haunting you. Because…only another Organization member could help you with that kind of pain."

_I'd forgotten…I'd forgotten everything… _

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Can't say I miss that," he muttered. "Especially not Marluxia."

Roxas saw the cold, glittery blue eyes in his head and shuddered. "Sora really hated him."

"Yeah, yeah he did."

Naminé realized that Roxas wasn't going to blow up on her and breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked into his eyes and saw Sora lying deep within them, just how she saw Roxas in Sora's eyes. Like it or not, they were connected.

_I wonder,_ she thought, _how Sora feels right now?_

The elevator dinged, and Axel and Roxas jumped 2 feet into the air. "Shit!" Axel swore, bumping his head on the ceiling. "I forgot we were still in this stupid thing." He re-pressed the ground floor button and crossed his arms.

Roxas was having a strange feeling of déjà vu. The planes of Axel's face were all too familiar, but he thought they shouldn't be. The small tattoos underneath his eyes seemed to wink at him mischievously.

"Roxy, you gonna stop staring at me anytime soon?"

"I can't," Roxas spluttered. Red seeped into his cheeks and to the tips of his ears.

"You're so cute when you blush." Axel crooked a thumb underneath Roxas's chin and propped it up.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Roxas. His best friend—finally here.

"Naminé, I don't think I'm going to the party," he forced through his teeth. Axel laughed, a sexy chuckle that tickled the inside of Roxas's ear.

"I thought not." She smiled, and politely stepped out of the elevator.

As soon as she was out and the doors closed, things started moving rather quickly.


	4. Under my skin

Axel's fingers twisted in Roxas's hair. They were both breathing heavily; Axel's breath caught as Roxas smashed his hips against Axel's. Roxas started to moan, but was cut off by the elevator opening.

There might have been people outside, but Axel and Roxas were beyond noticing. Axel had Roxas pushed up against his door, his lips nipping at Roxas's neck. Roxas gasped, stumbling with the doorknob. He was grateful that he left the door unlocked.

Finally, the door gave way. Axel pushed them both through it, slamming it shut behind him so hard that it rebounded a bit.

Roxas was lying on the bed, his eyes towards the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with shuddering motions.

Azure met emerald with a silent explosion, and Axel groaned. He crawled slowly onto the bed, not breaking eye contact with Roxas. "A-Axel," Roxas whispered.

The longing was unmistakable.

Axel immediately ripped off his own shirt, and to Roxas, it seemed as though he was aglow. Roxas tried to unbutton his jeans, but Axel wrapped his hands around his wrists. "That's my job," he murmured, and moved his hand down Roxas's stomach.

He let his fingers drift an inch or two under Roxas's waistband, and he shuddered. "Still a sensitive spot, I see…"

There was too much to try and take in for Roxas. All he could feel or understand was the hand undoing the button on his jeans and his own heart, speeding rapidly past the normal rate…

He walked down the hallway, checking his business card to make sure he had the right room. _Floor 2, room 438, _Namine had told him.

_The carpet is seriously ugly, _he thought to himself. The unattractive mixture of orange and purple was an obnoxious distraction. This was not aided by the walls, which were a bright tomato-red.

Red…Kairi…. her face appeared in his mind, worried, as she had been a few minutes ago.

"_Are you sure?" She looked at Namine with an anxious look on her face._

"_Positive. Sora must confront this alone. After all… Roxas _is _half of him." She stepped over to his left side and whispered in his ear. "Surely you're feeling it too. The ache. The longing…. the desire?" _

_He shuddered, because she was right. The dreams were relentless. Even now, he couldn't seem to get the damned redhead out of his mind. _

Sora shook his head slowly. _441, 440, 439… _

The door was slightly ajar, but there was no light coming from the inside. Sora extended a hand and pushed the door slightly. He heard a groan from inside—a groan that sounded much akin to his own. A guttural moan responded to it. "Roxas," a voice wheezed.

Sora threw open the door and stormed into the hotel room. Axel's head was buried in Roxas's neck, and a hand was between his legs. Sora tried not to remember he'd seen that.

"What the fuck is going on here?"


	5. Scream

* * *

Author's note:

This chapter is a little weird. -_- I apologize. I AM going somewhere with this.

* * *

Axel didn't look up, but he growled. "Don't you dare take him from me again," he snarled.

Roxas stared at Sora in blatant disbelief. "Who told you where I was?" He asked hoarsely.

"Namine. What—why? Axel, where the hell did you come from? _I watched you die!"_

"I came back, obviously." Axel lazily traced a line around Roxas's bare chest muscles, leaving a line of goosebumps on the pale skin. Sora felt the sensation too and shivered.

"Stop touching him," he forced out between gritted teeth.

"Why?" Axel murmured, leaning forward. His tongue touched Roxas's skin, burning hot. Roxas's chest shuddered, his eyes searching for something in the air, or so it appeared. Axel's mouth closed on a nipple, sending searing heat into his victim's veins.

Sora couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. "Axel," he groaned, the last syllable ending in a low whine. His feet sent him towards the bed, but he managed to snap out of it before he reached it.

"You get the fuck off of me," Sora yelled.

"I'm not on you," Axel taunted. "I'm on top of Roxas. He's not a part of you anymore."

Sora laughed, but there was no trace of humor in the sound. "Yes he is, you ass. I can still feel him."

"So you feel _this?_" Axel rotated his hips, sending shivers of pleasure into Roxas and, subsequently, into Sora.

"Stop!" Sora shouted, slapping Axel across the face. Axel finally turned to make eye contact. His eyes narrowed, the green seeming to glow in the darkness.

"I told you not to take him from me," he growled. "I wasn't joking."

Sora ignored him. "Roxas!"

Roxas came back to reality with a crash. Sora was fuming, seriously pissed off that Axel was manipulating him in this way. "Roxas, you're done."

"No!" Axel snarled. He dug his nails into Roxas's shoulders, sending fire into his veins. He bombarded Roxas's lips with his own, a passionate kiss that was possessive and angry. Roxas's screams were muffled by Axel's burning mouth. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, and Roxas slowly realized something.

This was a fight. And he was losing.

Sora grimaced, starting to feel something inside. A… a tearing? "Agh!" He clawed at his shirt, moaning from the pain in his chest.

Axel removed his boxers. "This," he whispered against Roxas's lips, "Is why," pressing against Roxas's entrance, "I told you," Thrusting in, ignoring Roxas's scream of agony, "Not to try."

Sora was in a fetal position on the floor. "Roxas!" He cried. But Roxas was too busy fighting his own war.

_Sora… or Axel? Sora is my other half, my somebody. What would I be without him? Would I die? Or could I continue to live on? Axel… Axel is my best friend. My lover. My everything._

_Sora, or Axel?_

_Sora, or Axel?_

_Axel…_

"_Axel!"_ Roxas cried,fireworks filling up his vision. Something inside him broke. More than one something, in fact.

For one, he had lost his true virginity.

For another, his connection with Sora was gone.


	6. Confrontation

Roxas was nearly hyperventilating, watching Sora twitch on the floor. "Shit, Axel, what'd you do?"

"I took care of it. Now… where were we?"

Namine inhaled sharply. "What—?" She mumbled to herself, peering anxiously at the door.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, the champagne making her words as bubbly as the drink she was intoxicated on. The small burp at the end of the sentence didn't make her sentence any more serious.

"I think… I'm gonna go check on Sora, okay?" She said, frowning.

"Righto," Kairi enthused, sticking a thumbs-up sign in Namine's face.

Namine shook her head and walked out the door of the hotel ballroom. The elevator didn't seem to go fast enough for her. Though she wasn't his nobody, she was still a major part of Sora's life—after all, she had once been the author of the memories locked inside his heart.

Always happy go lucky, Sora had a certain aura around him that permeated whole buildings. But now, something was wrong. She just didn't know what—

The door was open. She heard wild thumping sounds coming from on the floor somewhere, and a much less erratic thump that she knew could only come from the bed hitting the wall. She pushed open the door all the way and stepped in lightly. Sora was having seizures on the carpet, his eyes open, but he was seeing nothing. "Sora!" She gasped, kneeling at his side, trying to pin his arms down.

"Namine~" Roxas had a hard time getting the words out of his lips, he was shaking so bad. "What are you doing here?" His teeth trembled, and each word was followed by an "umph" as his head smacked against the wall.

Namine had an intense urge to vomit, and she averted her eyes from the bed. "I thought something was amiss, and I was right. Axel, what have you done?"

Axel spoke at the end of a long moan. "I've given Roxas the freedom he deserves."

"And what about Sora?"

"I don't care—what happens—to Sora—as long as—I have—Roxas."

Roxas and Axel both cried out, and then Namine heard a thump as they collapsed on the bed.

"You're disgusting," Namine whispered, gathering Sora up into her arms. "I trusted you. And now look what you've done."

"Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho, won't trust me," Axel sang under his breath.

Namine ignored him, now addressing Roxas. "Roxas, you gave Axel your consent to do this—"

"No I didn't! He just—I dunno—"

"No. You let him do it. You basically told him to. I am disgusted with you, Roxas, as I'm sure Kairi will be too. _Look _at him."

Roxas looked at his former somebody and winced. Sora's glassy eyes were open wide as they could go, and he was still twitching a bit. Still unconscious.

"I'll have to talk to Mickey about this, I hope you know," she muttered. "This is on your hands, you dumbass, so don't come crying to me when this crumbles in on you. There are things more important than _pleasure."_

And then she was gone.

Axel ran a hand through Roxas's damp hair. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about. This is best for both of us."

Roxas pushed him off, groaning in pain as Axel's length was removed from him.

"No. I think she was right. I'm willing to bet something bad will happen to me now, too."

"Roxas. I freed you. I didn't reshackle you." He avoided Roxas's eyes by kissing his forehead. "It'll be fine. "

"Get off me," Roxas grumbled, pushing aside the sheets.


End file.
